1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a multi-application connector, which includes a mating connection module configured subject to a first predetermined electrical connector standard for the connection of an external mating electrical connector, and an adapter module configured subject to a second predetermined standard and detachably connectable to the mating connection module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer electronic technology, many high mobility electrical and electronic apparatus are well developed and widely used by people for different applications, bringing convenience to people and making people's life more comfortable. Further, high-speed, high-power and sophisticated mobile electrical and electronic devices and related products with large capacity and low profile characteristics have been continuously created. Further, many different transmission interfaces and connectors are widely used in electrical and electronic products for power and data transmission. For connecting different component parts, different transmission interfaces or connectors of different sizes and configurations must be used. Therefore, an electrical or electronic device needs to provide sufficient installation space for the installation of different types of transmission interfaces and connectors.
Further, it is the market trend to create mobility electronic apparatuses having light, thin, short and small characteristics. In consequence, circuit board electronic components must be made extremely strong, small and precise. Further, many different male and female electrical connectors are used in an electronic apparatus to connect different components and parts to a circuit board for the connection of mating electronic cards and/or connectors. These electrical connectors occupy much circuit layout space of the circuit board and the inside space of the electronic apparatus. It is quite important to fully utilize the circuit layout space of a circuit board and the internal space of an electronic apparatus.